Hetalia University
by DidiTwitches
Summary: Welcome commonwealths, territories, islands, and other tracts of land! Enroll to the new school just for you, Hetalia University. More information inside!
1. Application

Dear commonwealths, islands, states, and territories,

In a recent World Meeting, the nations decided to come together and start a school for their states, territories, etc. They have decided to name the new school, Hetalia University.

The school has been constructed and is need of students. Any one is allowed except actual nations, since most of the nations are staff at the school.

There are main classes such as History and Mathematics, and many electives and extra curricular activities for you to choose from, such as: Yaoi 101, Rifle Team, Cooking class, Mythology, Black Magic Club, Dance club and many more!

If you wish to further your education and enroll, please fill out the application below. You can enroll until July 10, 2011, so send this to as many other territories as you can so everyone can have chance to enroll.

Thank you and I hope to see you at orientation on July 11, 2011!

Ms. Gaia, Headmaster at Hetalia University

_**Application**_

**Name and name of the land you represent:**

**Age:**

**Personality (One short paragraph please):**

**Description (of yourself):**

**Information about your land:**

**Which nation(s) controls you:**

**Why do you want to attend Hetalia University:**

**Which electives you wish take (Ask me for the fill list for more options than I included in this letter):**


	2. Introductions!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series! I also do not own Alice Beilschmidt-Braginski (Fiery-Nii-Wolf), Diego Rodriguez (evemiliana), Raquelle K. Jones (Is a weirdo and proud of it), Odin (have-a-cookie), Rodney S. Jones (Irene), Maria Kirkland (2awesome4you), Meghan Jones (Zenna95), Viktoria Lukasiewicz (Bohemian Otaku), Envy Tsukiyomi (FlamesOfHelloKitteh), Gabriella Lorinaitis (That crazy chick), Mia R. Jones (xXnarutarded101Xx), Henrich Beilschmidt (Konigsberg's Archangel), Noah Thorne (Akira Chan- Bahamas), Lorand (Laced With Acid), Andrea Lara (shoujolovesUSUK), Tori Zomi (MetaGiga) or Anita Mariposa Corazon Rodriguez (Kiki4ever). I only own the plot, Mary Ella Jones, and Lukas Williams. Please R&R.**

…

Canada sighed quietly as he gazed upon the newly constructed university. He never thought the other nations would agree to his idea of building a school for the non-nations lands. But lo and behold, here it was. It was even constructed in his territory of Ontario!

He remembered coming home from the World meeting, excitedly telling his children about how his school idea had been accepted. They were all so happy for him. Canada really loved his kids. They were all so smart and they noticed him! Ontario started to blush heavily when Canada told him it was being constructed on his own land.

"R-Really? That's cool! Can I g-go to the school, dad?" asked the shy boy.

Canada chuckled. "Of course you can!" he replied, ruffling his son's hair.

Ontario nodded his head, his platinum blonde hair swishing up and down. Lukas was a shy, stuttering teenage boy. He looked almost exactly like his father, except his hair was lighter in color and shorter. He also did not have Canada's signature curl.

Now as Canada stood staring at the huge white and gold building, the shy territory stood by his side. "Dad, shouldn't we go inside? The n-new students will be here soon."

Matthew nodded and started walking towards the entrance.

…

"Alice, you have everything you need for school, da?" asked Ivan, twirling his pipe casually as he watched the stoic girl packing her bags.

"Yeah. Now can you get outta my room? You're polluting it with your creepy-ass presence!" the silver-haired girl spat, her red eyes glaring holes into the man's head. Of course, this is Russia we're talking about, so it did not faze him.

"I'm just trying to be fatherly, Alice…" he chuckled, smiling his creepy child-like smile.

Alice just glared some more, brushing a curly strand of hair from her eyes. "You are _not_ my father!" she zipped the suitcase shut and quickly head to the door. She turned back once to say "I hate you Russia, with a burning fiery passion. You better not screw with me at school!" with that, she walked to her car and sped off.

Kaliningrad drove around Europe, picking up some friends who were also going to the school. First stop: Poland.

She parked in front of the large, pink house. _Pink? Really Poland?_

She watched Poland ruffle his daughter's dirty-blonde hair. "I love ya Vicki! You better, like, call me everyday, kay?"

Viktoria hugged her father, er, mother. "Like, duh! I'm totally gonna call you everyday! Bye mama! Love ya!" she called to Poland. She walked down the steps carefully and then sprinted to Alice's car. "Hey Alice! Like, OMG, I get to go to school with you and Vilnius and Oslo and Budapest and Berlin! Isn't that totally cool!" she squealed, her big light green eyes glistening in excitement.

Alice chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Hey Viktoria, yes, I know. It's cool. Now hurry! We don't want to be late, right!" Warsaw shook her head with vigor and hopped into the backseat. Alice once again sped off. Second stop: Lithuania.

Kaliningrad stopped again, now at a little green cottage. Little Vilnius was waiting at the gate with her father sitting next to her. Lithuania hugged his daughter and kissed he forehead.

"Now you be good and stay close to Warsaw. Ok?" Lithuania said and Gabriella nodded, her brown curly hair bouncing in unison. Gabriella is very sweet and shy. She is also very innocent for her age.

She waved, climbed into the backseat of Alice's car and started chattering with Viktoria, her green eyes big with excitement, just like Warsaw's. Alice shook her head and started the car again. Third Stop: Germany.

Alice stopped at the little house and rushed to the door. She hadn't seen her father in weeks and since she had to pick up Berlin it was a perfect opportunity to say hi. Berlin opened the door right before she was about to knock.

"Alice! It's good to see you again cousin!" Berlin was her cousin, but looked completely different. His hair was blonde and he had bangs that covered most of his blue eyes. He was much taller than Alice and paler than her as well. He is incredibly smart and knows 15 languages.

Alice smiled at Henrich and hugged him. "It's good to see you too! Germany made you go and 'further your education' huh?"

Henrich nodded his head. "Prussia's in there if you wanna say goodbye."

She ran inside to see her father and uncle kicking back with a couple of beers. "Father!" Alice shrieked and hugged him tightly.

"My Alice! Mein Gott! You've grown so big!" he said laughing his 'kesesesesese' laugh.

Alice nodded her head and hugged him again. "I wish I could stay with you dad, instead of Russia. He's an ass…"

Prussia's face got stern. "I know Alice. You're strong though, and tougher than anyone else I know. Even though I don't see you much, you make me proud." He said hugging her back. "And you keep insulting Russia and his vodka-drinking ass! He may be big, but we Beilschmidt's are awesome!"

Alice nodded her head and waved goodbye. She went outside to see that Henrich had already gotten in the passenger seat. She jumped in her car and sped off to the next destination. Hungary.

Lorand was already waiting on the steps of his house. A duffel bag sitting on his right and his trusty frying pan on his left. Alice stopped the car and opened the door for him. "How's life girly-man?" she asked chuckling.

Lorand's green eyes glared at her. "Shut up, before I get my frying pan!" he spat. Budapest was thin, tall and pale with short dark brown hair. Much to his displeasure, he is often mistaken as a girl. His mother, Hungary, forced him to go to Hetalia University so he can become more socialable with others. He sat next to Warsaw and started to play with his newest gaming device, happily ignoring the other patrons in the car.

Alice chuckled one last time and then started the car. Final stop: Norway.

Alice drove down the quiet streets of Sweden, pulling up to the driveway of a large white house. Oslo stood, tapping her foot impatiently. "It took you long enough, Alice!" she laughed.

Kaliningrad rolled her eyes at her impatient friend. "Yeah whatever! Just get in alright?"

Odin flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and carefully got into the car. Odin was the world's most expensive city. She was always spoiled by her father and uncles and was always the center of attention. She was still a nice person, very energetic and _a lot_ more sociable than her almost mute father. Her crystal blue eyes stared at the road ahead. She had not been in the car for over five minutes, but she still decided to ask, "Are we almost there?"

Alice glared at Odin. "I know you're impatient and all, but I swear, if you start saying that over and over, I will literally break your wrists off, m'kay?"

Odin smirked, but remained silent for the rest of the trip.

…

Pennsylvania waited patiently outside for her siblings. They all had to leave to the new school in less then ten minutes. Meghan sighed and pushed her black-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose as she heard the faint noise of arguing coming from inside the Jones household.

"Why can't they all just get along?" she mumbled to herself, brushing a strand of dark brown hair from her face. She, four other states, and Ursalia were all going to the new school, and all for different reasons. She was going to get an actual education and not the idiocy America taught her.

South Carolina said he wanted to further his education, but most of the states believed it was really because he wanted to get away from his twin, North Carolina.

Oregon is going to 'improve her social skills' as America said, but Raquelle had told Pennsylvania it was just to get out of the house.

California was going to learn about new cultures and 'broaden her horizons' as America called it.

Ursalia was an unknown island owned by America. Her boss actually kicked her out and forced her to go to the school, since she lazes around all day.

Lastly Connecticut was going because…she just got bored. She's the fifth oldest and since she invented hamburgers, America basically let's her do whatever she wants.

As if on cue, Mary Ella came out, a suitcase in one hand and a half eaten burger in the other. "Waz up Meg?" Connecticut said loudly. Out of all the states she was the most like their father. She had long dirty blonde hair (to which she had added neon blue highlights) and freckles covered her nose, but she didn't wear glasses and her eyes were the color of grass (She _had_ started off as England's colony). She was just as loud and absentminded as Alfred.

Right after her, Rodney came out sprinting, his shaggy blonde hair swishing in the wind. "Is everyone ready? We have to go in five minutes!" South Carolina yelled, his light blue eyes widening. No one should ever, under any circumstance, underestimate Rodney. He's sweet, but he is the number one troublemaker in the Jones household. Almost everything that has been sabotaged or destroyed in the house was done by Rodney.

Raquelle slowly walked out of the house, an overstuffed duffel bag in each hand. Oregon nodded her head in acknowledgement at Pennsylvania. Oregon was quiet and moody and she mostly kept to herself. Her electric blue eyes now glared at Rodney who was constantly poking her arm.

Ursalia then came out smiling lazily, her big green/grey eyes soaking in the scenery. Her chestnut hair waved around her as she rushed to catch up to the states. She was incredibly carefree and optimistic; the only real flaw she had was her temper. "Hey guys!" Tori chirped "Do you think it's going to be a long drive? I really don't wanna take a 10 hour drive! My butt will fall asleep!"

Pennsylvania shrugged at Tori's question and watched as the last one came out. Mia came out with her rolling suitcase behind her. "This going to be so cool! A school filled with other territories like us from all around the world!" she said to Meghan. For being one of the younger states, California was quite smart and mature. She is also one of the most tomboyish girls in the Jones family.

Pennsylvania lightly smiled at her sister. "Yes, I know, it's amazing. Now let's go before we're late!" she started running to the taxi, her siblings right behind her.

…

"WHAAAAHHHHHHH!" cried Diego's mother. "My little Diego is leaving!" she wailed.

Diego patted his mother's back and smiled weakly. "Do not worry mama! I'm going to get an education. That is good, right?"

His mother, Nicaragua, looked up at her son with tear-filled eyes. "Well…if you promise to write to me everyday, then maybe, just maybe, I'll be alright." She said softly.

Managua furiously nodded his head, his black hair shaking. "Of course mama! Everyday!" Diego kissed her cheek, grabbed his bag and went inside the car, waving to his mother as he and his friends drove off.

Bermuda snickered from the seat next to him and rolled her teal eyes. "You're such a mama's boy!"

Managua frowned and began to protest "No I'm not Maria!"

Noah looked over at Diego while nodding her head while munching on a mango. "You kinda are Diego…no offence." Noah or The Bahamas, is quite shy, but can be very loud. She had long charcoal black hair with bangs that cover her brown eyes and is very slim.

"See? I told ya! You totally are, ya pansy!" Bermuda retorted, high-fiving Noah.

"Why are you so mean to me?" he whined, reaching in his bag for his trusty firecrackers.

Maria's eyes widened. "O-Ok! Sorry! Don't light those things up in here!" she yelped, covering her head. "I'm too young to die!" Noah nodded her head in agreement.

Anita turned around from her seat. "Diego! Don't you dare blow us up! I swear I will kick you from here to china if you even think about it!" Puerto Rico yelled, her brown eyes flashing at the two. Anita is usually nice and somewhat ditzy, but when angered can be quite loud and scary. She had decided to go to the school with the Latin countries instead of the states because of her dislike of America. He was one of the reasons she even applied to the school.

Diego laughed at his friend. "Alright, alright! You're such a wuss, Maria!"

Bermuda glared at him. "You suck ass, you know that right?" she growled, flicking his forehead. Diego simply laughed some more and ruffled her dirty blonde hair.

Bermuda and Managua had been best friends since they met as children. Diego was so afraid of Bermuda, because of the scary rumors about the Bermuda Triangle. He ran away when they first met, which caused her to get upset and start to cry. He felt so bad that he ran back and comforted her. Ever since that day, they have been inseparable.

Driving the car was Ecuador herself. She simply laughed at her friends from the driver's seat. She was usually a quiet person but when her friends get her going, she gets hyper and crazy. She glanced at Bermuda and Managua fighting in the backseat, and then looked over at Anita while rolling her black eyes. "Honestly, those two may be best friends but they never stop fighting!" Anita nodded her head in unison.

…

"Did you pack your toothbrush, Envy?" Japan asked quietly. He watched his eccentric daughter stuff random manga books, anime DVDs and colorful clothing into a big, black duffel bag.

Nagoya smiled at her father. "Dad, I got everything! I'm fine!"

Japan looked once more at his daughter. She had been born with neon blue hair and bright purple cat-like eyes. He though it was odd, but he also believed it made her unique.

She zipped up the bag, slung it over her shoulder and kissed her father's cheek. "I love ya Dad! I'll write to you everyday!" with that she ran out the door, trying to hail a taxi to the airport.

She could not sleep the night before because of her excitement. She could not wait to learn about all the new cultures and meet new people. Japan had told her about the school when he came after a meeting. He suggested that since Nagoya had never been out of the country, it would be good for her to experience the world.

Envy bit her lip, hoping that she would be accepted and not ridiculed. She hated being called a freak. "Well, if anyone messes with me…I'll totally kick their hater ass!" she said to herself, a defiant smirk on her face.

She finally snagged a taxi, climbed in and gave the driver directions. She stuck her head out of the window, smiling. _This is going to be awesome, I can feel it!_ She thought to herself.

…

Didi: Pretty nice for an introductory chapter if I do say so myself. If you submitted an OC, and you don't think I got your character's personality or description right, please tell me so that I can make changes. Orientation starts on the next chapter. Please R&R! And for all those who submitted an OC, Thank you guys so much! This story would be nonexistent without you!


	3. Orientation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series! I also do not own Alice Beilschmidt-Braginski (Fiery-Nii-Wolf), Diego Rodriguez (evemiliana), Raquelle K. Jones (Is a weirdo and proud of it), Odin (have-a-cookie), Rodney S. Jones (Irene), Maria Kirkland (2awesome4you), Meghan Jones (Zenna95), Viktoria Lukasiewicz (Bohemian Otaku), Envy Tsukiyomi (FlamesOfHelloKitteh), Gabriella Lorinaitis (That crazy chick), Mia R. Jones (xXnarutarded101Xx), Henrich Beilschmidt (Konigsberg's Archangel), Noah Thorne (Akira Chan- Bahamas), Lorand (Laced With Acid), Andrea Lara (shoujolovesUSUK), Tori Zomi (MetaGiga) or Anita Mariposa Corazon Rodriguez (Kiki4ever). I only own the plot, Mary Ella Jones, and Lukas Williams. Please R&R.**

…

As all the planes began to land, and new students were getting off, Latvia paced in the airport lobby. He held a big sign that read "ALL HETALIA UNIVERSITY STUDENTS" At this particular airport, 18 students were being dropped off and he had to drive them all to the new school. Thankfully, the school provided him with a school bus. The bus had originally been yellow like most school buses, but had been repainted black and white, the new school's colors.

Most of the nations had protested to the colors (Since most of the nations wanted their own colors), but Ms. Gaia had convinced them that black and white were perfect since hardly any nations had black and white flags and no one will be offended.

Latvia now noticed the plane holding the new students had landed. After waiting a few minutes, he watched the students come out. The first few all looked alike, almost like a little army of blondes, with one brunette in the back.

"HEY! THAT'S US!" screamed one of the blondes, who, odd enough, had neon blue streaks in her hair. She ran towards the Baltic nation, tackling him to the ground.

"OMG! YOU KILLED HIM!" screamed Mia, her face suddenly paling.

Pennsylvania rolled her eyes. "I really doubt that…"

Connecticut quickly got up and helped the little nation up. "Sorry dude! Daddy says I don't know my own strength!" she said with a grin.

Latvia shook her hand, looking a little scared of the hyper state. "It's no problem at all, really! I'm used to blows to the head!" he said shakily.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean, you could have a concussion!" said Raquelle quietly. Meghan nodded in agreement.

He shook his head. "I'm fine, honest!"

"So are you our driver or something?" asked Rodney.

"Yes I am, but there are supposed to be more students, 11 more to be exact." Latvia craned his neck and noticed more teenagers coming towards him.

"Are you our escort?" asked a silver-haired girl, with her hands on her hips.

Latvia once again nodded his head. "Yes, how many of you are there?"

Odin chimed in, "Six of us sir. Are these the students we have to go with?" she asked. She smiled sweetly at the newcomers. "I'm Odin." She said with a wave.

"Isn't Odin a _boy's_ name?" asked Rodney with a smirk. Odin's eyes flashed in his direction.

"SHUT UP! IT CAN BE A GIRL'S NAME TOO!" she screeched. Henrich and Lorand both took a step back from the angry Oslo.

Tori stepped in between Rodney and Odin. "Alright, alright, calm down ok? He's just kidding" she said calmly.

"Please calm down Odin!" said Gabriella quietly, shivering in fear. She hated fighting. Viktoria patted her back in comfort. "Like, don't worry Ella! Odin would, like, never harm someone, right?" she said looking up at Odin with her innocent eyes.

Odin glared some more, but still backed down. Tori turned around and flicked Rodney's forehead. "Don't make fun of people. You're gonna get in a fight all because of your stupidity!"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Calm down! I'm just messing around!" he replied with a smirk. Tori shook her head in annoyance.

From the plan exit, the sound of arguing could be heard. "Diego! Stop trying to blow me up! It was just a joke!" screamed a tan girl as she ran out of the plane. A black haired boy came out with firecrackers in his hand…and a mustache drawn on his face.

"You drew on me Maria! Now I look like an idiot!" he called back, running after her.

"You both look like idiots!" yelled another girl with black hair. Behind her were two more girls, one pale girl with black curly hair and a tan girl with brown hair.

Latvia quickly ran to them. "Hold on! Are you all going to Hetalia University?"

They stopped in their tracks. "Yeah, why?" asked Maria suspiciously.

Latvia paused for a moment to catch his breath. "I'm the escort." He walked back to the other students with the Latin territories.

"Who's this?" asked Rodney, pointing to Maria.

Latvia began to answer, but Maria interrupted. "I'm Bermuda, and this is my friend Managua."

"Real names?" Rodney pried, smiling at Bermuda.

"I don't know you, so, no." she replied. Rodney's smile faded.

"Is everyone here?" asked Latvia, counting. "We still need one person…"

"WAIT FOR ME!" screamed someone. Latvia turned to see a tall girl with blue hair and purple eyes. "I'M HERE!" she screamed again.

She ran to where they all were and then sat on the floor panting. "GEE-ZUS! Running is a pain in the arse! Any who, I'm a student…and…yeah…that's all."

Latvia nodded and pulled a list out of his coat pocket. "There are 18 people on my list. How many are here?" he counted 17. "Alright! It looks like everyone is here! Well, Welcome to Ontario! The school is not far from here so if you all can follow me to the bus, we'll be on our way!"

The students followed him to the big black and white bus to their new school.

…

"Is everything ready?" asked Ms. Gaia anxiously. Canada had named her headmaster of the university and she wanted to make everything perfect.

"Yes ma'am!" said Arthur Kirkland, saluting her. "All we have to do now is wait for the students to arrive."

"Good. Make sure Ms. Arlovskaya is all set with security." Ms. Gaia replied.

Arthur groaned. He really hated talking with Belarus. She was psychotic person. But with her as head of security, they could all be sure the students will be safe. He left the headmaster alone once again, but she wasn't alone for long.

"H-hello, Ms. Gaia…How is everything g-going?" a quiet voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Lukas, shaking in nervousness. Ms. Gaia never knew what he was nervous about. "Everything is going great Ontario. You must feel proud that Hetalia University is being built here!"

He nodded, but shook some more. "I'm j-just a bit nervous of what the students will think of m-me…"

Ms. Gaia smiled at the teenage boy. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine. Just be yourself!"

Ontario nodded. _Great, the whole 'be yourself' speech. Ugh. If I act like myself, I'll start stuttering like an idiot and embarrass myself_. He thought. He still thanked Ms. Gaia for her advice he had heard a million times before and walked towards the entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of the new students.

He noticed about ten little buses coming towards the school. As they got closer, he recognized the school colors.

"T-They're here everyone!" he shouted. The nations all scattered, trying to finish all last minute preparations. Ms. Gaia stepped onto the podium and smoothed out her papers.

Ontario waited at the door to greet the visitors to his territory. He smoothed out his hair and took a deep breath. _Ok, here we go… _Lukas thought to himself.

He watched as the first bus, which was driven by Latvia, emptied out. There were a large number of girls on the bus. _Very pretty girls~… _Lukas swooned. His grandfather _is_ France after all. The pervyness comes out at random, unexpected times unfortunately.

He shook himself out of it and started to shake the hands of the students, smile and welcome them, surprising himself at how calm he was being. As the last one went in, he heard a sound coming from the bus.

The last girl came off Latvia's bus with a huge smile on her face. Ontario could feel his face reddened instantly. His palms began to sweat and he could hear his heart pumping. _She's…beautiful!_

*Uber Romantic Cheesyness Alert!*

The girl in front of him was tall and lean. Her long dirty blonde hair framed her face perfectly, and the neon blue streaks in her hair made her look like some sort of goddess. Her eyes were big and green, and her button nose wrinkled as she smiled that brilliant smile of hers. Ontario felt weak in the knees in her presence.

*Ok, it's over…*

She walked right up to him. "Hi! I'm Connecticut! But you can just call me Mary Ella!" she said in a bright and happy voice, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

He took a deep breath and reached out to her hand. He slowly shook it, all the while blushing furiously. "H-Hi, um, w-welcome to Hetalia U-University, I-I'm Lukas Williams or Ontario…"

She smiled even brighter. "OMG! This is _your_ place? I just wanna say that this place is gorgeous! I'm totally honored to be here!" she said excitedly.

He almost fainted. "Y-You think it's gorgeous?" he said, a small smile creeping onto his face.

She nodded her head. "Yup! Hey! You've got a cute smile!" she said pointing to his grin.

Ontario felt lightheaded. _Did she just say I had a cute smile?_ Ontario went down smiling.

"OH SHIT! HE FAINTED! MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" screamed Mary Ella hysterically, trying to revive the fallen Canadian.

Latvia (who had watched Ontario's little love fest) came running over. "It's alright! I'll bring him to the infirmary; _you_ have to go to Orientation. Hurry before you're late!" said the nation as he carried Lukas to the nurse's office.

"Shouldn't someone give him CPR? I know how to do mouth-to-mouth!" she said, still a little hysterical. "If _you_do that, he'll probably have a heart attack. Don't worry, he'll be fine" said Latvia assuredly.

Mary Ella shrugged, a little calmer after hearing Latvia and waved at him. "I'll go visit Lukas after Orientation!" she raced to catch up to her siblings in the auditorium. She gazed up at the huge ceiling and the large mahogany podium that stood at the center of the stage.

Up by the Podium was an older woman with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked stern, but she had permanent laugh lines creased on her face. Her eyes darted from student to student an indifferent look on her face.

Once the hundred plus students settled down, the woman cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Welcome, all of you new students, to Hetalia University. I am, as you might have already guessed, Ms. Gaia. As Headmaster of this wonderful school…" she said while motioning the auditorium around her, "…I just wanted to say a few words before we sort you into your dorms. First of all, dorms are _not_ co-ed." She said, glancing at France from the corner of her eye.

"Girls and boys will have their own dorm. Since we've received many more female students then males, boys will be in dorm groups of five, while girls are in groups of seven. Once you are sorted into your dorms, you will receive your schedule and rules handbook. I will not bore you now with every single rule, but it will be your responsibility to know the rules of Hetalia University. Anyone disobeying the rules will be sent to Ms. Arlovskaya for punishment." She said pointing to Belarus, who glared maniacally at the terrified students.

"Mein Gott! _She's_ here!" whisper-yelled Alice. Viktoria and Vilnius started to shiver in fear.

"Ms. Belarus is, like, totally scary!" whispered Warsaw. Vilnius shook her head in agreement.

"Tomorrow will be your first official day of academics. Today we will sort you into your dorms and you can become acquainted with one another. Mr. Kirkland will announce the dorms."

England walked up to the podium. "Hello students. I am Mr. Kirkland. I teach English and chaperone the Black Magic Club. I will announce the dorm number and all the students in that dorm. You will come up to the podium; receive the key to your dorm and your schedule. After that you will follow one of the teachers to your dorm. Everyone understand?"

The sea of students nodded back.

"Good. The first three dorms will be escorted by Mr. Jones. In dorm number 1 is DiegoRodriguez, Rodney S. Jones, Henrich Beilschmidt, Lorand…um, just Lorand and Lukas Williams."

The four boys got up and took their keys and schedules from Arthur. Latvia whispered to Mr. Jones what happened to Lukas.

"Um, Mr. Jones, Lukas was talking to your daughter, Mary Ella, and fainted. I will give him his key."

"Mary Ella's loud voice has been known to cause fainting…ah, well, I'm sure the kid will be fine!" he replied grinning like an idiot. Latvia sweat-dropped.

Mr. Kirkland began reading the rest of the names. "In dorm number 2 is Alice Beilschmidt-Braginski, Andrea Lara, Raquelle K. Jones, Odin, Meghan Jones, Noah Thorne, and Maria Kirkland. Hello Maria!" Arthur waved at his daughter from the podium. She groaned in embarrassment but waved back.

The seven girls got up, received their keys and waited next to America.

Rodney smirked at Maria. "So that's your name, huh, cutie~?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Bugger off, arsehole." She spat.

Rodney chuckled. "Feisty, huh?"

"Alrighty then, in dorm number 3 is, Mia R. Jones, Anita Mariposa Corazon Rodriguez…that's quite a mouthful…Gabriella Lorinaitis, Viktoria Lukasiewicz, Envy Tsukiyomi, and Tori Zomi."

Once again those seven girls got up, received their keys and waited by America.

"OK, I'm Mr. Jones but most of you know me as America!" said Alfred, smiling at the new students.

"Hi Daddy!" yelled Mary Ella. America waved back. "Alright, I hope you little dudes like your new homes and I hope you all get to make new friends and have new experiences and junk like that!" most of the students sweat-dropped. "Alright let's go to the dorms! Aren't you guys lucky to have a hero escorting you to your dorms?"

"…The luckiest." Puerto Rico said sarcastically.

…

Didi: This is the first part of the orientation. From now on the chapters will consist of the territories as they go to their classes and hang out in their dorms. Not every single chapter will consist of all the submitted students. Some will focus on one dorm or one class. If I did not get your character right, please tell me so that I can make changes. If you have any suggestions or anything specific you want to see in the story just PM me or review. I also want to remind you nice folks: **I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING ANY NEW STUDENTS! **The applications are closed! Thank you!


	4. YAY! NEW FRIENDS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series! I also do not own Alice Beilschmidt-Braginski (Fiery-Nii-Wolf), Diego Rodriguez (evemiliana), Raquelle K. Jones (Is a weirdo and proud of it), Odin (have-a-cookie), Rodney S. Jones (Irene), Maria Kirkland (2awesome4you), Meghan Jones (Zenna95), Viktoria Lukasiewicz (Bohemian Otaku), Envy Tsukiyomi (FlamesOfHelloKitteh), Gabriella Lorinaitis (That crazy chick), Mia R. Jones (xXnarutarded101Xx), Henrich Beilschmidt (Konigsberg's Archangel), Noah Thorne (Akira Chan- Bahamas), Lorand (Laced With Acid), Andrea Lara (shoujolovesUSUK), Tori Zomi (MetaGiga), Wang Sheng Wu (Dark Blue Fire) or Anita Mariposa Corazon Rodriguez (Kiki4ever). I only own the plot, Mary Ella Jones, and Lukas Williams. Please R&R.**

…

America stopped at the first dorm and brutally threw all the male students behind him into it. Diego, Henrich, Lorand and Rodney landed in a dog pile on the floor.

"Hey! Get your foot outta my face!" cried out Diego smacking someone's foot.

"Well get your ass off my leg!" yelled Rodney trying to push Diego off him.

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Lorand trying to untangle the three of them.

Henrich stood up and sighed at the younger territories. He picked Diego and Rodney up by their shirts collars and dropped them. "Alright. Now we all have to live together for Lord knows how long and you two are already starting to annoy me." Henrich said.

Lorand could sense his friend's anger and decided to step in. "Henrich's right. Now why don't we all get along and get settled in."

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm Rodney, the _Hero's_ son…" he mumbled.

"Diego. Son of the great nation of Nicaragua!" he beamed. Henrich couldn't help but mumble 'mama's boy'.

"Lorand Kis…son of the yaoi queen herself, Hungary…" Rodney and Diego busted into laughter.

"Seriously? Dude! That must suck! I almost feel a little bad for you…" chuckled Rodney.

"Almost!" added Diego high-fiving the state.

Lorand's face got red and his fists clenched. "Fogd be a szád, te idióta!" he spat in Hungarian.

Henrich cracked his knuckles and once again picked up South Carolina and Managua by their collars. "I'm Henrich also known as Berlin, son of Germany. Thus, I can most definitely kick both your asses for messin' with Lorand, m'kay?" Henrich raised an eyebrow. The two teens sheepishly grinned and nodded their heads.

The door suddenly opened abruptly and the four boys all turned their heads. At the door were a very angry Yao and a very nervous looking Chinese boy.

"Hello, aru. The school has received a last minute application. We will provide another bed for him and he will bunk with you boys, so there will be six of you altogether. Alright, aru?" Mr. Wang said all the while glaring at the boy, who the teens quickly identified as his son. Mr. Wang dropped his son off and closed the door behind him.

The boy eyed the rest of them suspiciously, his hand resting on a bamboo stick by his side. "I'm Wang Sheng Wu. I represent the Hunan Province…" he mumbled.

"Why are you so late, dude?" asked Rodney. He was, in response hit over the head with the bamboo stick. "OW! WHAT THE HELL? THAT HURT, MAN!"

Sheng Wu shrugged. "It happens…anyhow, I tried to run away so I wouldn't be sent to the school. I was caught within an hour and thus, forced to go…hey, I know you! You're Miss Hungary's kid!" Sheng Wu said excitedly, pointing to Lorand.

Lorand smirked. "Yeah and you're the kid who gets the yaoi pics for her in exchange for stream buns…"

Sheng Wu grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well… it looks like I'm gonna bunk with you guys, aru! Wait, Yao said six of us…where is the last one?"

Diego shrugged. "His name is Lukas Williams I heard. I guess he's late…"

The door suddenly opened again.

"Geezus! Doesn't anybody knock?" complained Rodney.

In the doorway was another nervous looking teen with light blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Hey you're our greeter. I guess you're with us…" commented Lorand. He pointed to the large bump on the kid's head. "What happened to you?"

Lukas blushed heavily and rubbed the bump. "Well...um…I was talking to a girl…and sorta p-passed out…" he mumbled.

"You got yourself a crush on the first day?" asked Sheng Wu wiggling his eyebrows.

"Which girl?" asked Henrich, smirking at Ontario.

Lukas started to swoon. "She was b-beautiful. She said her name was M-Mary Ella…"

"…Isn't she one of America's states?" asked Lorand, glancing at Rodney.

Rodney took a step forward and balled his fists. "That's. My. Sister." He snarled menacingly at Lukas, who in return hid behind Henrich.

Diego chuckled nervously. "Calm down Rodney…he just talked to her…right?" he asked looking at Lukas nervously.

He nodded from behind Berlin. "Y-Yeah just talked! She…she said I had a cute smile and I just…fainted." He sighed, feeling pathetic.

Budapest chuckled at the love struck teen. "Wow…that's just wow…Rodney I don't think you have to worry about this kid 'making a move' on your sister…" commented Lorand, smirking.

Rodney still threw an 'I'm watching you' look, causing Ontario to shift uncomfortably.

Sheng Wu patted Ontario's back. "Your first day of school you fainted, got a girlfriend and an enemy. Quite eventful, aru?"

…

"So this is where we'll be staying, huh?" said Alice glancing around the large dorm room. "It's a lot better than the dump I lived in back at Russia's…"

"It could use some more elegant touches, but it'll have to do for now." said Odin, twirling her hair.

Alice smirked. "Priss. Anyhow, do you think that Russia is at the school? I mean he didn't say anything about being a teacher, but if Belarus is here, Ivan can't be that far behind…" she said nervously.

Odin shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…but think of it this way…most likely if Russia's here your father, Prussia might be a teacher too!"

"Possibly…he didn't say anything though." She replied.

"Don't worry about it! You're one of the toughest people I know! Even if Russia is a teacher, you can simply call Belarus. She _is_ the head of security!" Alice nodded and laughed in agreement.

Andrea was on the other side of the room bouncing on her bed babbling with Noah and Maria. "OMG! I'm so excited! Tomorrow we start our actual classes! It's gonna be wicked awesome!" she giggled.

Maria snickered at her friend and Noah giggled along with her.

Noah nudged Maria. "So, who was that guy who was flirting with you~?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah! He was on you like flies on shit!" added Andrea. Noah gave her a 'WTF' look. "What?"

"That's not true! He wasn't looking at me. Right?" asked Maria.

"It's true! He eyed you like a fat kid eyes a taco!" Andrea responded.

Maria rolled her eyes dramatically, but couldn't hold in the blush that came up at Andrea's words. "He's one of the states. It's no big deal. Just another jerk."

Noah nudged her again. "Oh c'mon! He called you cutie!" she squealed. "And feisty~"

Maria deadpanned. "You keep acting like a fangirl, you will be shot. With a shotgun. And it will be painful." Noah huffed.

"So much violence! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!" Ecuador screamed while still bouncing on the bed.

Noah and Maria tilted their heads in confusion at their comrade.

"Were you ever dropped on your head as a baby Ecuador?" Noah asked.

Ecuador stopped bouncing and pouted. "Not nice Noah. Very rude!"

"Well, you are acting crazy…and loud…almost as loud as that state…you know the one with the blue highlights?" said Maria.

"Yeah, she looked cool! But loud…oh so loud…" mumbled Noah.

Nearby, Raquelle and Meghan were chatting.

"Aren't you happy we don't have to bunk with Mary Ella? I know she's our sister, but sweet Lord, she's so loud! I overheard Mr. Latvia tell dad that she made some kid faint with her voice…again!" said Meghan.

Raquelle nodded in agreement. "Who was it last time?"

"I think it was Mexico City. He came over with Mexico to strengthen relations and Mary Ella opened her mouth. She talked so fast and loud to the poor kid and he passed out. Dad had to apologize a million times to Mexico." Replied Pennsylvania.

"Yeah, it still would be cool if she and Mia were over here though. Remember that time the four of us went head to head at Just Dance for five hours straight. I don't even remember who won but us dancing was the funniest thing ever!" chuckled Oregon.

Meghan laughed too remembering that time. "Yeah, we learned that you can't dance!"

Oregon frowned. "I wasn't that bad!" Meghan gave her a look. "Fine, I _was_ pretty bad, but it still was fun!"

Suddenly the door slammed open. Every girl shut up and turned towards the door. In the doorway was none other than…France?

…

Didi: BAM! CLIFFHANGER! Ok…it's actually not that intense…but yeah… I wanted to give ya'll nice people one last update before my vacation…yeah I'm leaving for a week….next week….I'll be back next next Monday…so feel free to leave angry hate mail about lateness! I shall be waiting with open arms…(Now you see where Mary Ella gets her insanity from…) Please review and favorite and put on story alert…and other shiz like that XD DIDI OUT!


	5. Creeperness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series! I also do not own Alice Beilschmidt-Braginski (Fiery-Nii-Wolf), Diego Rodriguez (evemiliana), Raquelle K. Jones (Is a weirdo and proud of it), Odin (have-a-cookie), Rodney S. Jones (Irene), Maria Kirkland (2awesome4you), Meghan Jones (Zenna95), Viktoria Lukasiewicz (Bohemian Otaku), Envy Tsukiyomi (FlamesOfHelloKitteh), Gabriella Lorinaitis (That crazy chick), Mia R. Jones (xXnarutarded101Xx), Henrich Beilschmidt (Konigsberg's Archangel), Noah Thorne (Akira Chan- Bahamas), Lorand (Laced With Acid), Andrea Lara (shoujolovesUSUK), Tori Zomi (MetaGiga), Wang Sheng Wu (Dark Blue Fire) or Anita Mariposa Corazon Rodriguez (Kiki4ever). I only own the plot, Mary Ella Jones, and Lukas Williams. Please R&R.**

**I also do not own Despicable Me, McDonalds, **

…

…France?

"Bonjour belles dames!" France said, a dreamy look coming over his face as he scanned the room.

Alice immediately stepped forward. "What are you doing here, pervert?" she asked, venom in her voice. France used to go over her father's house a lot and would usually _try_ something on her. Alice would then hit him so hard that he was sent to the hospital.

"Alice! It's so nice to see you again, my dear!" he spread his arms and tried to hug Alice, who promptly grabbed him by his shirt collar and hurled him out the door.

"THIS IS THE GIRL'S DORM DUMBASS! IF I CATCH YOU HERE AGAIN I'M CALLING BELARUS!" Alice yelled. All the other girls crowded behind her and glared at him. They slammed the door shut and he heard it lock.

"When did the young ladies get so violent?" France paled and decided to try his luck at another dorm.

…

Mia looked around Dorm 3 and shook her head approvingly. "This place is epic. I could definitely hang here for a while!" she grinned, lying down on her bed soaking in the smell of the room. Her old room and pretty much every room in the house smelt like hamburgers 24/7. This place was heaven to her.

A familiar smell suddenly filled her nose.

"Damnit Mary Ella! How did you even get hamburgers in here?" Mia spat at her sister.

Mary Ella tilted her head. "Duh! I packed some in my carry on!" she opened her duffel bag to reveal a mound of McDonald burgers.

"That's just wrong…so, so wrong." Mia mumbled, her hands passing through her pixie hair.

"But delicious…so, so delicious" Mary cooed, petting the burger. "My precious~"

Anita stared at the state in a mix of disgust, horror and confusion. "How can you eat so many of those and not get sick or fat?"

Mary Ella looked down at herself. "I'm not too sure…"

Anita sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn't get along too well with America himself and being stuck with his daughter was _not_ going to be fun.

Gabriella and Viktoria were giggling and whispering on Viktoria's bed. "I am like toats happy that we are in the same dorm! We are gonna, like, have the best time ever!" Viktoria squealed.

Gabriella shyly smiled at her friend. She always considered Viktoria her sister and almost like her other half. Viktoria was the spontaneous one while Gabriella was more cautious.

"Are you ok, Gabriella? You look, like super pale and shaky. OMG! Are you getting sick! OHMIGAWD YOU'RE DYING!" Viktoria started to hyperventilate.

Gabriella sighed and patted her friends shoulder. "I'm not dying Vikki. I guess I'm still a little nervous. I mean what if my classmates are mean, or we get separated, or…Russia is a teacher!" it was Gabby's turn to hyperventilate.

Viktoria shook her. "Snap out of it girlfriend! I will toats kick his butt! I can totally handle him!" she said with a flip of her hair. "He needs to get his butt kicked anyways. I mean have you seen his clothes? Gawd, gag me with a spoon! He looks like some demented ice skater…or Gru from Despicable Me!"

Gabriella laughed. Leave it to Vikki to think of clothes in a matter of life or death. "He kinda does look like him!"

"OMG a producer must've seen him on the streets and was like 'OMG this guy looks like an evil villain! I will copy his look for a children's movie'!" Vikki said, giggling. The two of them giggled hysterically.

Tori watched as Mia and Mary Ella bickered. It happened a lot since they both come from different sides of the country. California ruled the West Coast while Connecticut was one of the many states that ruled the East Coast. Their fights were usually very heated.

"So you're Puerto Rico, huh?" Tori shyly asked the girl next to her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Anita Mariposa Corazon Rodriguez at your service!" she stuck out her hand and smiled.

Tori shook it. "Tori Zomi. I represent Ursalia, an island in the middle of nowhere that no one knows about. It's kind of America's secret from the other nations…"

Anita tilted her head. "Um, isn't it not a secret anymore since you just told me?"

Tori looked at her and then face palmed. "…crap…I guess not…hehehe…any who what classes do you have? Maybe we have some together!" she started, pulling out her schedule.

Anita pulled out her schedule and skimmed them. "It looks like we have Science, History and Cooking Class together."

"Cool! Maybe we can be partners and we can blow some stuff up!" Tori squealed.

Anita chuckled nervously. "Um, I think the Science teacher will probably keep all explosive materials away from the students…"

"Science? I was talking about in Cooking Class!" Tori responded with a smile.

Anita's eyes widened. "How do you plan to do that?"

Tori smirked and rubbed her hands together. "Oh, I have my ways…"

Envy watched from her bed in the corner. _Daddy said I should try to be more 'social'. I should probably try talking to someone…_

Envy walked over to the loud girl with blue highlights in her hair. "Um, excuse me?"

The loud girl stopped fighting with her sister and turned towards Envy. "Hi! OMG! Your hair is so cool! It's like mine, except I only got highlights." She gushed, playing with Envy's blue hair.

"Uh, thanks. I like your hair too." Envy mumbled out. "I'm Envy, by the way…and you are…?"

"Mary Ella Jones at ya service!" Mary shook Envy's hand aggressively. "Your eyes are purple! Are those contacts?"

Envy shook her head. "Nah, it's all natural."

Mia then inserted herself in the conversation. "That's impossible! You can't have purple eyes."

Envy smirked. "I'm from Japan. Anything is possible there!" No one could argue with that logic.

"Alright! So since we are all in this dorm together, I think we should have a dorm captain. And I think it should be me, the Hero!" Mary Ella randomly shouted. Everyone in the room turned their attention to her.

"…Um, first of all…there is no such thing as a dorm captain…that's just stupid…secondly, you are not the Hero…" Envy pointed out bluntly.

Mary Ella's ego deflated. "B-But I _am_ the Hero…" she looked on the verge of tears.

"OMG! Don't be so sad! You were, like, so happy a second ago!" Viktoria said, patting the older girl on the back. Gabriella stayed behind Viktoria, still wary of the loud Mary Ella.

Mia rolled her eyes. _Why is it that she's older than me, and still acts like a child? I guess I have to cheer her up…_ Mia thought to herself. "It's ok Mary…you're still the Hero to me…"

Mary instantly cheered up and bear hugged her little sister. "Awwww! Thanks Mia!"

"Mary! Get off me! I can't breath!" Mia choked. Mary Ella let go, allowing her sister to get some air in her lungs.

Mia gasped for breath. "Mary! What did Dad tell you about hugging people?"

Mary sighed. "Not to do it because I squeeze people into comas…" Everyone in the room took a step back from her.

"She's going to kill us with her hugs!" whisper-yelled Gabriella to Viktoria, eyes wide and face pale.

The door slammed open, getting everyone's attention. France stood in the doorway gazing at all the young girls.

"Hey! This is a girl's dorm! Don't you people knock?" snapped Anita. France was suddenly next to her, his arms caressing her back and shoulders.

"Ma chère petite fille. Vous êtes si jolie~. Pourquoi ne pas vous venir avec moi...?" France began.

Anita looked up at him puzzled. "I have no clue what you just said, but you better get your hands off me before I bite them off." She said coldly.

France chuckled and patted her head. "You are a cute one~. Ah! What do we have here~?" he looked at Viktoria and Gabriella shuddering.

"You both are so adorable~ I just want you all to myself~" he started to creep closer to the girls.

Mia stepped in between. "Who are you anyway? I'm pretty sure no guys are supposed to be in our dorm…" she said eyeing him suspiciously.

France eyed her up and down and smirked. "I'm France mon cherie~"

Mia smirked. "You're the guy Dad said to beware of…Mary Ella! Give this guy…a _hug_."

France turned around to see the teenage girl fly out of no where and tackle hug him. His eyes popped out of their sockets and his face turned blue from lack of air.

Then Mary Ella opened her mouth.

"OMG!!OMG!'tknowcuzIneverhadwinecuzI'maminor!Idon'!!Isn'tthatfunny!'tthinkofanything!IguessI'mhavingabrainfart!OMG!I'!Canyoubelievethat!Notonce!Idon'tknowwhy—"

France passed out in her arms. "OMG! MAN DOWN!"

Envy checked his pulse. "He's alive, but not by much. She talked so fast, she lulled him into a coma. I give him five days to wake up."

Gabriella fainted in the background. Viktoria fanned her with her hand in a vain attempt to wake her.

Tori and Anita stared wide eyed at the comatose man on the floor. "Shouldn't we get someone to take him out?" asked Anita.

Envy shrugged. "I'll get someone to haul his carcass outta here." She walked out the door to look for someone while the girls poked the knocked out man.

She walked around and found…no one.

"Damn! Where the hell is everyone?" she said out loud.

"Well, I'm here!" said a voice behind her.

She spun around to see a boy her age at a water fountain. He had untidy hair and big amber eyes. He looked suspiciously like China.

"Yeah, well who are you?" she snapped.

"I'm Wang Sheng Wu. I represent the Hunan Province." Sheng Wu said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chuck Norris obviously…" she said sarcastically rolling her purple eyes.

Sheng Wu was unamused. He reached for his bamboo stick and swung it at the girl's head.

CRACK! *Fail sound effect*

"! WHAT THE BLOOMIN' FRICK MAN! YOU DON'T HIT A GIRL!" Envy screeched.

"You said you were Chuck Norris…who is a man…not a girl…" Sheng Wu replied smugly.

"Ok, asshole. You caught me. I'm not really Chuck Norris…I'm really EnvyTsukiyomi! Daughter of Japan! Most Awesome person in the—" she was interrupted by another whack on the head by a bamboo stick.

"You're the seed of…_him_!" Sheng Wu spat.

"OUCH! And yes. Yes I am. And dude, who the hell calls kids, _seeds_? That just sounds gross. And what's so wrong with my dad?" Envy asked, her eyebrows raised.

"He's an idiot!" Sheng Wu said. "It's been my life's goal to make his head explode!"

Envy's eyes widened. "You're a sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, sick man!" she gasped pointing at Sheng Wu. "You are officially my mortal nemesis!"

Sheng Wu and Envy glared at each other. You could almost hear the cowboy draw music. (Ya know OoOoO wawawa! OoOoO wawawa!)

"Wait, what was I out here for…? Oh yeah! There is a comatose pervert in our dorm room and I need to find someone who can get him out!" with that Envy ran off in a random direction, leaving Sheng Wu alone.

"Hey! We were in the middle of a glare off!" Sheng Wu called.

From down the hall he heard her say. "Kiss my ass, Wang!"

Sheng Wu smiled to himself. _She has spunk. But one way or another I will make her head explode…_

…

Didi: Yay for updates! Hope you guys like it! The next chapter will start the actual classes and teachers.

**NO FRANCE'S WERE **(too badly) **HURT DURING THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER! **


	6. NATION TO ACTUAL NAME CHART!

**This is a Territory Name to Actual Name thingy…It does get pretty confusing to keep up…Just go to this chapter to remind yourself! ^.^**

Territory Name, Nation that controls it – Actual Name (First name Last name)

Kaliningrad, Russia – Alice Beilschmidt

Managua, Nicaragua – Diego Rodriguez

Oregon, U.S.A – Raquelle K. Jones

Oslo, Norway – Odin Holm

South Carolina, U.S.A – Rodney S. Jones

Bermuda, England – Maria Kirkland

Pennsylvania, U.S.A – Meghan Jones

Puerto Rico, U.S.A – Anita Mariposa Corazon Rodriguez

Nagoya, Japan - Envy Tsukiyomi

Ursalia, U.S.A – Tori Zomi

Warsaw, Poland – Viktoria Lukasiewicz

Vilnius, Lithuania - Gabriella Lorinaitis

California, U.S.A – Mia R. Jones

Berlin, Germany – Henrich Beilschmidt

Bahamas, (Independent) – Noah Thorne

Budapest, Hungary – Lorand Kis

Ecuador, Spain – Andrea Lara

Hunan Province, China – Sheng Wu Wang

Ontario, Canada – Lukas Williams

Connecticut, U.S.A – Mary Ella Jones

Lotta people, huh?


	7. The Art of Homemade bombs and Yaoi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series! I also do not own Alice Beilschmidt-Braginski (Fiery-Nii-Wolf), Diego Rodriguez (evemiliana), Raquelle K. Jones (Is a weirdo and proud of it), Odin (have-a-cookie), Rodney S. Jones (Irene), Maria Kirkland (2awesome4you), Meghan Jones (Zenna95), Viktoria Lukasiewicz (Bohemian Otaku), Envy Tsukiyomi (FlamesOfHelloKitteh), Gabriella Lorinaitis (That crazy chick), Mia R. Jones (xXnarutarded101Xx), Henrich Beilschmidt (Konigsberg's Archangel), Noah Thorne (Akira Chan- Bahamas), Lorand (Laced With Acid), Andrea Lara (shoujolovesUSUK), Tori Zomi (MetaGiga), Wang Sheng Wu (Dark Blue Fire) or Anita Mariposa Corazon Rodriguez (Kiki4ever). **

**I only own the plot, Mary Ella Jones, and Lukas Williams. Please R&R.**

**I also do not own **

…

(The next morning, aka. The First Day of Hetalia University!)

Belarus was stalking the halls, making sure all students were in there designated classes and not loitering in the halls. After France's little episode the night before, she had upped hall security.

"CHILDREN! GET IN YOUR CLASSES BEFORE I USE FORCE!" She screamed down the hall. Anyone who was still outside, flung themselves into their classes.

(In First Period Cooking Class)

Everyone was chatting with one another, waiting for their teacher to show up. Five minutes of class had gone by and there was no Mr. Italy.

Diego sat next to Sheng Wu in the back row, since he was the only other guy, but he noticed that Sheng Wu couldn't stop staring at one of the girls in the front row.

"Um, hello! Earth to Wu!" Diego said, flailing his arms, trying to get the kid's attention.

Sheng Wu hit him in the face with his bamboo stick. "My name is Sheng Wu…not just Wu…" he mumbled.

Diego glared at him and rubbed his face. "Whatever. Whatcha looking at that is so interesting?"

Sheng Wu slightly blushed, but scowled at the same time. "_Her_." He said, pointing at the wild, blue haired girl.

Diego smirked. "Ah, young love~" He was rewarded with another smack in the face.

Sheng Wu blushed some more. "I'm not in love! She's my mortal enemy! I will destroy her!" 

Diego glared at him. "If you keep hitting me with that thing, I'm gonna destroy you!" he spat, eyeing the firecrackers in his backpack.

The door was suddenly opened and a chestnut haired man with a dazed smile and his eyes closed.

"Ve~ Ciao students! Imma Feliciano Italy, but you can call me Mr. Italy. Imma gonna teach you how to make yummy food~! Like pasta~!" he said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's the only thing he's going to teach us to make, huh?" Gabriella whispered to Viktoria. Viktoria nodded.

"Now I'm going to put you into groups of two and you will follow the recipe I give you. I will then try your dish when you finish!" Mr. Italy said happily.

He pulled out a clip board and read off the names…without opening his eyes… (A/N: Seriously, how does he do it?)

"First off…Diego is partnered with Viktoria…Odin is with Noah…Anita is with Mia…Tori is with Gabriella and lastly Envy and Sheng Wu!" Envy's and Sheng Wu's jaw dropped and they started to glare at one another.

Everyone took a recipe card from Mr. Italy and went off to their stations.

"Okay, it looks like all we have to do is make linguini pasta with a meat sauce. How about I start off the pasta and you work on the sauce?" said Mia calmly.

Anita nodded her head and searched the cupboards for the sauce. She couldn't help but sneak peeks at Tori's station.

Anita didn't know how Tori would make an explosion, but it was probably a good idea to keep an eye open.

Odin sat down on a chair and started to file her nails. Noah stared at her impatiently.

"Um, are you gonna do anything?" Noah said, tapping her foot, eyeing her partner.

"We're making pasta, how hard is it to put it in a pot and let it cook?" Odin replied not looking up from her nails.

Noah scowled and stamped her foot. "Still! We are supposed to work _together_! So get you lazy butt up and help me or so help me I will ninja–kick you!" she spat. She was not about to jeopardize a grade because of Odin's laziness.

Odin's eyes widened at the usual quiet girl's outburst. "Alright, alright, I'll help." Noah smiled in triumph and started to boil the water.

Diego and Viktoria were already half done with the dish, but Diego couldn't help but be exhausted. Viktoria took control of the kitchen and had Diego running around for extra ingredients to improve the pasta.

"Diego! Where is that cilantro I asked you for! We need it! Do you want a good grade on this thing or not!" she snapped, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Diego sighed but still searched for cilantro.

On the other side of the room, Sheng Wu stirred the pasta angrily. _I got stuck with this bendan*? What are the odds? _

He glared at his partner as she glared back. Normally Sheng Wu was very sensitive, and if he caught someone glaring at him, he would usually be depressed for days. But in Envy's case, he despised her with every fiber in his being.

He returned to stirring and she returned to chopping herbs and pieces of sausages to put in the sauce. Sheng Wu 'accidentally' hit her in the back of the head with his stick. She winced but didn't turn around.

He frowned. He hit her again, trying to get a reaction. She didn't move.

His face got red and he swung to hit her again. A millisecond before he struck, she reached out, grabbed the stick from him and broke it in two.

She never looked up at him and continued to chop. Sheng Wu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

He stared at her back for a couple of minutes than went back to stirring. He mumbled obscenities to himself as Envy chuckled lightly.

To their left, Gabriella had taken cover from Tori's 'creation'. Instead of starting the dish, Tori had gathered up some oregano and a potato and somehow created a homemade bomb.

"Isn't t-that dangerous T-Tori?" Gabriella whispered, shivering in fear.

"Definitely! But don't worry; it only has a two foot impact. All we gotta do is back up and we won't die!" she grinned, running away from the bomb, pulling Gabriella with her.

They hid behind a table and waited for impact.

BOOOOOOOOOOM! *another fail sound effect…it's an explosion…use your imaginations*

Everyone's head turned to Tori and Gabriella's station. Their stove and cupboards were blackened from the explosion and little pieces of potato were everywhere.

Mr. Italy had run out of the classroom screaming something about 'England being after him again'.

Tori stood up slowly, a sheepish grin on her face and mashed potato in her hair. "Hehehe…oops?" she grinned at the other students. Somewhere in the background Gabriella fainted.

"How did you do that! Where did you learn to do that!" Diego yelled from across the room. His firecrackers never made _that _muchof a bang.

Tori smiled. "When you live on a desolate island in the middle of nowhere, you find ways to entertain yourself."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Suddenly Mr. Italy came back in with Mr. Germany.

"What happened here?" Germany's loud voice rang out. The students shrunk under his stares.

He walked slowly to the scene of the explosion and eyed it suspiciously.

Mr. Italy then jumped onto his back and started to cry. "IMMA TELLING YOU! ENGLAND IS AFTER ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE LUDWIG! IMMA STILL A VIRGIN! WAAHHHH! VE~"

Germany sighed and peeled Italy off him. Germany patted the shivering nations head. "England is not trying to hurt you. It was probably a faulty gas burner or wire or something of that nature. I will call the janitor and he will clean this up and check the stove. You are alright now, yes?"

Italy stopped crying and nodded. "Imma okay now Germany!" he hugged the taller man, causing many of the female students to gush.

Germany slightly blushed. "Okay Italy. I have to get back to my class. Behave and have a good day, students!" he said and walked out.

Italy smiled and then turned to the students. "Okay, well class is gonna end soon so I will give you ten minutes to finish and then taste what you have so far!" Students sighed and began to scramble to finish.

…

(In First Period Beginner Piano Class)

Mr. Austria had spent the entire first half of the period explaining the rules of Piano class to the four students. It was his smallest class but he still didn't want to deal with unruly, hormonally crazed teenagers.

"Rule # 35…No one and I repeat no one is allowed to speak of 'yaoi' in this class…" Mr. Austria said sternly.

Alice raised her hand. "Me and Maria are both in Yaoi 101, what if we really have to discuss something about the class?" Maria nodded in agreement.

Mr. Austria sighed. "You do that on your own time. _Not_ here."

Maria and Alice pouted.

Lukas and Rodney sat next to each other in the back row, much to Lukas' dismay.

Rodney had been glaring viciously at him for 30 straight minutes and Lukas was almost positive that he hadn't even blinked.

_What are the odds that he's here?_ Lukas sighed.

In the front row, Alice and Maria had become instant friends.

"Why do you think he doesn't like yaoi?" asked Maria curiously.

Alice chuckled. "His wife is Hungary! She's the Queen of Yaoi! He probably hears about it all the time at home." Maria snickered under her breath.

"We should sneak some yaoi into his desk! When he opens a drawer, he will flip!" said Maria. Alice laughed at the thought of Austria's face.

After hearing Maria's laugh, Rodney suddenly realized that she was in the class and that for the 30 minutes he was glaring at Lukas, he could have been talking to her.

He quickly changed focuses. "Hey Maria~ Didn't see you there! How a—" He was interrupted with a smack from Maria.

He grabbed his face. "Ouch! You've got quite a backhand, babe." He grumbled.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Don't call me babe. I'm not your babe. And weren't you were glaring at this kid? Just keep doing that and leave me alone." She huffed.

Rodney smirked. "Ah, so you were looking at me? Can't blame you, though. I have the body of a Greek God."

Alice laughed at his stupidity and Maria turned around to ignore him. Rodney frowned.

"Why were you glaring at this poor kid anyway?" Alice asked once she recovered from her laugh attack.

Rodney went back to glaring. "He's getting a little too close to my sister…" he growled.

Lukas' eyes widened. "W-We just talked! I s-swear!" he pleaded, shivering in fear.

Alice laughed some more. "Oh yeah, this guy's a _total_ player!" she said sarcastically. "Which sister?"

"The loud one…" growled Rodney.

Alice tilted her head. "Isn't she older than you Rodney?"

Rodney looked at her puzzled. "Yeah, so?"

Alice sighed. "So, I don't think you need to be so defensive! She's a big girl, I think she can handle it. Did you not see her tackle Latvia?"

"I guess you're right…" Rodney said after a moment of thinking.

Lukas sighed in relief

"But don't think I won't be watching you!" he said to Lukas, who began shivering again.

Alice rolled her eyes and turned back to the front.

"Now students, the first thing I'm going to teach you is how to read music. It is imperative that you can read and understand the language of music." He passed out a small notebook labeled "The Art of Music"

"Class is going to be ending soon, so for homework tonight I want you all to read all of chapter 1 and 2 and complete the assignments at the end of both chapters. Those who fail to do so will receive detention with Ms. Belarus."

Everyone in the class shuddered and decided that Piano homework should always be done first.

…

Didi: So sorry for such a late update! Hope you guys like it so far! More classes are on their way! So read and review! And favorite or put on story alert! And dance like no one is watching! THANK YOU! DIDI OUT!


	8. SSStuttering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or World Series! I also do not own Alice Beilschmidt-Braginski (Fiery-Nii-Wolf), Diego Rodriguez (evemiliana), Raquelle K. Jones (Is a weirdo and proud of it), Odin (have-a-cookie), Rodney S. Jones (Irene), Maria Kirkland (2awesome4you), Meghan Jones (Zenna95), Viktoria Lukasiewicz (Bohemian Otaku), Envy Tsukiyomi (FlamesOfHelloKitteh), Gabriella Lorinaitis (That crazy chick), Mia R. Jones (xXnarutarded101Xx), Henrich Beilschmidt (Konigsberg's Archangel), Noah Thorne (Akira Chan- Bahamas), Lorand (Laced With Acid), Andrea Lara (shoujolovesUSUK), Tori Zomi (MetaGiga), Wang Sheng Wu (Dark Blue Fire) or Anita Mariposa Corazon Rodriguez (Kiki4ever). **

**I only own the plot, Mary Ella Jones, and Lukas Williams. Please R&R.**

…

The bell rang to alert students to go their next class. And Ms. Belarus alerted everyone to "move their maggot asses to class" as extra motivation.

Tori skipped to her next class, Creative Writing, with a smile. Tori loved to write poems and stories and her vivid imagination made anything she wrote a literary roller coaster.

She peeked into the room and saw Raquelle, Meghan, a young blonde girl and a tall, stoic blond guy. Tori shuffled to a seat in the back and awaited the teacher.

A lean man white longish brown hair came in and smiled warmly at the students. "Good day class! My name is Toris Lorinaitis. You can call me Mr. Lithuania though. It's easier. So, welcome to Creative Writing class and let's get started!"

After attendance was checked, Lithuania handed out classic black and white composition notebooks to everyone.

"You will write something in these books everyday and I will check and grade them. You have full creative license over your books and what you write in them, but I will give you some sort of prompt to help you along. Today, since it's your first day here, our first prompt will be…"

He began to write a question on the chalkboard behind him. "What is it Hetalia University like to you? In other words, how is your first day?" he said with a smile.

Everyone in the class started to scribble down their thoughts.

Tori chewed her pencil eraser then started to write about her day so far, giving a detailed account of everything she felt and saw. She couldn't help but giggle lightly as she wrote about the disaster during cooking class.

Raquelle wrote slowly as she tried to remember everything that happened. She wrote about her excitement and worry about the school and its students.

She was happy to have a little independence from her father, but still worried if she could handle everything. She was doing well so far in her classes, but she still doubted herself.

_I'm better than this! I'm strong, independent, and mature. I shouldn't doubt myself_

Raquelle nodded to herself and kept writing; a confident smile gracing her lips.

Meghan looked over at her sister and kept writing. She was quite excited about this class and her next ones. She had taken quite a liking to the school and her peers. Everyone was so interesting and cultured to her, and she just wanted to learn all she possibly could.

She sneakily checked her schedule and saw that she had Math class next. _Ok, that kinda sucks…oh well! Nothing can ruin my mood!_

She lightly hummed while she wrote (and occasionally doodled) about her day.

Henrich sighed and tried to write more. He had a small paragraph written but when he looked around, the other students had written at least a page's worth of thoughts.

Henrich always had trouble expressing his feelings and thoughts. He never really said much and was always taught to be respectful, hardworking and resilient.

He was a young version of Germany, in other words.

Henrich doodled on the edge of his paper, bored out of his wits. After thinking for about 15 minutes he finally decided to just write a little paragraph about himself.

_Mr. Lithuania will probably be grateful since he knows nothing abut us. I'm sure it'll be easier for him to get acquainted with us if we all wrote a little something about ourselves._

Henrich began writing, concentrating on the paper in front of him.

Viktoria finished her two page long explanation of her day. She was always a talkative person, so it was easy for to write down her many thoughts.

At the very end of her paper she drew a small picture of her, Gabriella, Poland, and Lithuania holding hands a smiling. She signed her name in the bottom right corner like a pro.

Viktoria smiled at her paper and decided to write a little note for Mr. Lithuania.

**P.S. Hey Toris! I'm toats happy that I have you as a teacher! Dad always talks about how super smart you are! And don't worry too much about Ella! She's got me to protect her! **

**Hugs,**

**Viktoria **

Viktoria smiled and closed her notebook.

…

Everyone in the near by math class held their breath. No one dared to move or speak or breathe.

Upon walking into their math class, they had found the teacher twirling a lead pipe and saying, "Please sit down children. Those who disobey me will be mutilated maliciously"

All math classes were being taught by Russia.

(A/N: Let that soak in for a minute.

Russia. Teaching math.

Yes. I know. I'm evil.)

Diego, Alice, Odin, Rodney, Maria, Anita, Envy, Gabriella, Mia, Noah, Sheng Wu and Lorand at in neat little rows watching in horror as the large nation explained interval notations.

"…Remember class, that the infinity and negative infinity signs are not real numbers, but notational devices to indicate positive or negative direction…*" Russia said, writing some more notes on the board.

Diego had sat in the back with Rodney, Sheng Wu and Lorand. All four boy's mouths were shut tight, concentrating only on the work in front of them. Well, all of them except Rodney.

Every so often Rodney would sneak glances at Maria, who was in the first row. He slyly drew a little drawing of Mr. Russia.

Rodney folded it, and then handed it to the girl in front of him to send it up.

Alice hissed from across the aisle. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get killed?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Pfft! I'm not afraid of this guy!"

"Fine. It's your funeral." Alice turned back in her seat.

Diego nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You don't want to make this guy angry!"

Maria opened the picture and covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Rodney had (badly) drawn Russia in a pink tutu and heels. In a little speech bubble he had written "I'm a pretty girl!"

Maria turned to face him and shook her head at him. "You're an idiot!" she mouthed.

Rodney smirked at her and winked. "But I'm _you're_ idiot!" he mouthed back.

She rubbed her forehead and turned back around.

Rodney smiled like he'd won the lottery. _She totally wants me!_

Unfortunately for Rodney and Maria, neither of them noticed Mr. Russia inching towards Maria's desk.

In a blink of an eye he snatched up the paper.

Maria spun in her seat and stared up at the man in horror. Russia stared at the picture with creepy, homicidal eyes and a child-like smile.

"Did you draw this, my dear?" he said, tilting his head completely sideways.

Maria gulped and tried to explain. "I-I didn't…I was j-just…um…"

A voice rang out in the back of the class. "I drew it sir!"

Everyone's head turned towards the poor soul. Who just happened to be Rodney.

"Oh God! What does he think he is doing?" whispered Gabriella to Odin.

"He's trying to be the _hero_…" sighed Envy, rubbing her temples.

Mia's eyes widened. "Sit down or he'll kill you!" She was scared to death for her idiotic brother.

Rodney kept his eyes on the teacher.

Mr. Russia slowly walked down the aisle, his boots clacking against the tiles. Russia towered over Rodney, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Young man, what you did was disrespectful…but since I was warned not to _kill_ or _maim_ or _torture_ or _decapitate_ any students…I dismiss you to the office where they will sort out your punishment." Russia smiled and walked back to the front of the class.

Rodney sighed and walked out of class to the office. Before opening the door, he turned to Maria and smiled at her.

She could only stared in awe.

…

Mr. Estonia sat at his desk and read to his students step by step how to create a folder.

Andrea groaned. It took her less than 5 seconds to create a folder on her computer's desktop. Mr. Estonia was going way to slow for her taste.

She realized that he would have to start with the basics, but this was ridiculous.

She only recognized two people in the class and had decided to sit with them.

"What's wrong Andrea?" Lukas asked.

"I'm just a little bored. This class is going by so slow!" she whined, banging her head against her keyboard.

He nodded in agreement.

Andrea looked over at Mary Ella bopping to her music. "She seems to be having fun."

Lukas looked over at Mary Ella and blushed heavily. "Y-Yeah."

Ever since class had started he had been a blushing, stuttering mess.

**~Flashback to beginning of class~**

Ontario sat down at an empty computer and waited for class to start. As he was turning on his computer, someone came and sat next to him.

"YAY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" squealed the person next to him.

Ontario yelped in surprise as two arms wrapped around him.

"I thought something terrible might've happened to you! I'm so sorry for almost putting you in a coma!" Mary Ella said apologetically.

Lukas blushed heavily at her touch. "I-It's alright! R-Really! I'm fine!" he said.

She hugged him a little tighter, pressing her face against his shoulder. "Oh goody! I was gonna visit you at the Nurse's office, but you weren't there! I got so worried about you!"

Ontario blushed some more and tensed up. Mary Ella noticed.

"Dude! You're like really tense. You need to chill. Why don't I give you a massage!" she said, as if it were the most brilliant idea in the world.

Lukas shook in nervousness. "N-No! I'm o-okay!"

It was too late. Mary Ella began to gently rub his back and shoulders like a pro.

"Feeling better, Lukas?" she asked softly in his ear.

Lukas responded with a massive nosebleed.

**~End of flashback~**

Lukas couldn't help but stare. She seemed to be in her own little world.

He watched her lips quietly mouth the words to whatever song she was listening to and her head rocked back in forth to the beat.

He had been staring for so long that he hadn't realized that Andrea had asked him a question.

"Earth to Ontario! Hello? Is anyone in there?" she said, flailing her arms trying to get his attention.

Ontario shook himself out of his daze. "I'm s-sorry, what?"

Andrea sighed at the love struck teen and went back to her game of solitaire. "If you like her so much why don't you just talk to her?"

"W-What! She's a creature of beauty and grace! She's perfect in every way, shape and form! No mere mortal can approach her!" Lukas gushed.

Mary Ella started to sing her song a little louder. "I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth!" she wagged her head back and forth to the music.

Andrea giggled. "Oh yeah, she's _way_ out of your league!"

…

Didi: Sorry for the late update. I promise I'm working! I've just had a lot of stuff to deal with. But now it's getting warmer, I'm getting motivated and I FINALLY finished making everyone's schedule! *feels accomplished in life* Thank you all for your support and reviews! *sends love*

*That is all true. It came straight from my Pre Calculus notes.

** "Man" in Spanish. My spell check saw it as 'Mustache" XD

(By the by I for got to mention that in the last chapter, "bendan" is Chinese for idiot or stupid. Sheng Wu uses it a lot.)


End file.
